DragonBall GU Episode 7
by LinkGoku
Summary: Number 7 baby!


DragonBall GU Episode 7

Last time, on DragonBall GU. Vegeta and Trunks did their best against the monster, Rena. And in the end, thanks to Vegeta's quick thinking, they finally put an end to him. Now with Rena dead a new evil has risen. Thanks to Sabu's attempt to anger Drawers into letting lose the monster inside him, Orion has come forth. Now as Vegeta and Trunks prepare to fight this new evil, Piccolo is rounding up others to help in this fight. 

Kame house

?: Wow, Bulma your l..looking great!! O, must touch, he he he. 

BAM!!!!

Bulma: O! you pervert, Roshi!

Master Roshi: Oo, my head. 

Bulma: Drunken old man, so guys what's been going on? Tell me what's been happening since the tournament. Is Chi-Chi ok?…and Videl?

?: They are still to emotional to talk to right now. We haven't been able to get a complete sentence out of them.

Bulma: Oh Goten, this has to be very hard on you too. I know how it feels to lose a loved one. I've lost mine like 5 times now. 

Goten: Yeah, I'm trying to stay as calm as I can. Cho still doesn't know. Its going to be so hard to tell her. She was close to Gohan.

Bulma: Oh man, she doesn't know. Where is she now?

Goten: She's in the house, playing video games with the rest of the guys in there.

Suddenly, Piccolo lands on the Kame Island.

Piccolo: Goten! Where is everyone?! We have to hurry!

Goten: What is it Piccolo?

?: Hey, what's going on out here? Oh, Piccolo. How's it been buddy.

A man with an x shape scar on his face and long black hair comes out of the house.

Piccolo: You need to come too. I'll explain on the way there Yamcha.

Yamcha: Oh man, I don't like where this is going. I've been feeling that fight but I was hoping that I could stay here and you know, look after Cho. Nervous chuckle

Piccolo: No dice, now move it! Get anyone else that's there and hurry!

Few minutes later.

Yamcha and some other people come out of the house to meet up with Piccolo.

Piccolo: Alright, we need all the help we can get. I cant promise what the outcome will be but we cant let this world be destroyed…..again. Especially now that the Dragon Balls are gone.

Yamcha: Yeah, your right Piccolo. So what's the plan?

A short man with grey hair and no nose speaks next. Krillen.

Krillen: Yeah, lets do this. gulp

Piccolo: How about it 18, you coming too. We can use your help as well.

18: Yeah, im coming.

An explosion is heard in the distance.

Krillen: Whoa man. This is going to be tough. I can feel that power all the way over here.

Piccolo: Yeah, I could feel it from the look out tower. Now then, lets go!

Goten: Wait Piccolo. I'm coming too!

Piccolo: Good. Now then lets go we have to hurry. Vegeta and Trunks need help.

At the battle field.

Orion: So tell me you two. What is the date?

Vegeta: What?

Trunks: Why?

Orion: Just tell me, it's a simple request.

Trunks: Its 2006, happy?

Orion: Just about a thousand years ago I met up with that pathetic worm. Hmm, only feels like yesterday I was trapped into that blasted gem by that fool.

Flash back

?: I wont let you live!

Orion: Ha, fool. What are you going to do huh?

A fighter on the other side of Orion stands. He is fairly tall with a red Mohawk and pale grayish skin. On his back a sword.

Orion: Tell me Tapion. With that butter knife, are you going to attempt to cut me down?

Tapion: Monster! I'll cut you down one way or another!

Tapion rushes at Orion with his sword drawn. He stops at Orion's face and rises it up and slashes down, but Orion, with blinding speed, moves out of the way. 

Tapion: Damn it!

Orion: Nice attempt, though it failed miserably. 

Orion rushes back to Tapion and kicks him upside his head, then knees him hard in the gut, then elbow's him in the back of the head finally striking him down to the ground. Orion steps on his back and laughs.

Orion: Ha ha, you were never going to win. Now then, I want that lower half of that beast to be unleashed! Now do as I say!

Tapion: Never! I will never let him out! to himself (darn, If I don't get put back in that box soon, he is going to be unleashed. I cant let that happen. There's only one chance.)

Tapion powers up knocking Orion off him. He stands up and holds his hands out beginning a chant.

Tapion: Toteda onago shenna alotina….

Orion: What are you up to? Whatever it is, im not going to let you finish it!

Tapion: Comea stupkae hallonea canoek…

Orion: Enough!

Orion rushes at Tapion again but stops suddenly.

Orion: What the? I..I cant move, what kind of magic is this!?

Tapion: You will never let the beast out, you will never get control, and you will never see the light of day again. Goodbye!

Tapion finishes the chant and throws his hands forward pointing at Orion. Orion begins to yell as his body starts to transform to a smaller stature. Soon after becomes a Diamond. It falls to the ground and Tapion to his knees.

Tapion: Its done. Now I need to return to the box so that Hirudegarn can not escape. Im still on the mission.

Tapion returns to where to box is lying and sheaths his sword. I will not fail this mission. And neither will my brother. 

Tapion starts playing a note on his flute and vaporizes into the box which closes. The diamond lies where it fell. 

The battle scene returns.

Orion: What he said. He wont fail. He did didn't he? He was let out again and so was the beast, huh? And the beast is now gone. So much for that plan. Ha.

Trunks: He knows Tapion? Trunks: I…I don't get it. He never mentioned anything stronger than that beast.

Orion: No surprise, I wasn't using all my power against him. He was weak and fool minded. Blinded by his mission.

Trunks: You leave him alone!

Orion glances over at Trunks sword.

Orion: I see, then you have met him. He gave you that blasted sword didn't he?

Trunks: Yeah he did. thinks to himself (with a few things fixed up on it, since 18 did break it on me years back)

Orion: Ha ha ha. How you came to be the handler I wont ever ask, for I do not care. What I do care about is weaklings getting in my way. So do yourselves a favor, or die.

Sabu: Id choose wisely.

Orion: Forget it, I don't like waiting. Sabu, take care of them.

Sabu: Of course.

Sabu fazes to Vegeta, catching him off guard he grabs him by the neck and shots him away then turning to trunks he walks over, then runs fast at him. He throws a punch but fazes right in front of Trunks. Then fazes behind him hitting him with the punch. 

Sabu: Ha, to easy.

Vegeta stands back up.

Vegeta: That's it, im tired of playing games with this waste.

Vegeta begins to power up greatly. Stopping Sabu from going after Trunks again. Sabu and Orion watch, stunned at what they are seeing.

Vegeta: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The ground begins to crack and rumble underneath everyone's feet, the clouds above begin to turn black and lightning starts to shoot out of them. 

Vegeta: Now witness a power even the gods themselves fear!

Orion: grin

Sabu: Ah, what's…what's happening?! Where is this power coming from…

Trunks: Heh heh. Go dad.

Vegeta: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

A few miles from the fight scene.

Krillen: Oh man, why are we coming again? It seems like Vegeta is pulling out the big guns.  
Piccolo: Something tells me its not going to be near enough. This is different I know it is. Come on we need to get there.

Back to Vegeta.

Vegeta: ………….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Vegeta begins to glow a golden glow. The figure everyone sees before them begins to change. A tail is seen growing out of him. His hair is growing down. 

Vegeta: ………………………………..

Vegeta is finished. Smoke is all over making it hard to see him. Then as it clears, Vegeta is seen. Red hair on his body, Long black hair, red tail, red outline eyes. Super Saiyan 4.

Vegeta: …..smiles

Orion: Hmmm.

Sabu: ah.ah……ha…..ugh……sweat goes down his forhead But, he's weak….ahh…

Vegeta: Weak am I?

Vegeta looks over at Sabu and holds his hand up.

Vegeta: FINAL BLAST!

Vegeta fires a huge ki blast over at the two. Sabu jumps in the air just in time leaving Orion to take the full blow of the energy. A huge explosion takes in Orion. 

Vegeta: How weak did you say I was?

Vegeta, floating behind Sabu the whole time, smiles as Sabu turns around and jumps from fear. 

Sabu: But how….how could you move that fast?

Vegeta: Some follower you are, you let your "master" get hit by the full blast. That wasn't nice.

Sabu: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Sabu holds up his hands and begins to shoot Vegeta with a barrage of energy blasts.

Sabu: DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!!!

He stops, and begins to power up an attack.

Sabu: BORANKO BLAST!!!

He fires a bigger blast at Vegeta and cause a massive explosion in the air. He used to much energy from his fear and ends up flying back to the ground by his own attack.

Sabu: ahhhh

Sabu stops before hitting the ground and heads back up to where he was.  
Sabu: I know your still there! Come out!

Vegeta: If you would use your brains you'd realized your speaking to smoke. I've been next to you the whole time.

Sabu looks to the side as Vegeta talked and flew back a bit to gain distance from him.

Sabu: WHY WONT YOU DIE!!!!

Vegeta: Die by your hand? Ha. Don't make me laugh. 

Sabu flies at Vegeta again but stops for Orion just appeared in between both of them.

Orion: Sabu…tell me this. Do you actually believe your going to win.

Sabu: Of course, he's just a weak saiyan!

Orion: I can see…in your eyes that you don't believe that. I have no room for weaklings in my plans.

Sabu: What…what are you saying? Master…its me. Your trusted servant….

Orion: Your purpose has been used. Now there is no more use for you. 

Sabu: No.. NO! I spent my whole life to bring you back! And this is how you repay me!

Sabu charges at Orion with blind anger only to be struck down hard to the ground.

Orion turns to Vegeta.

Orion: Ill be back for you in a moment. 

Orion lands near Sabu, who is clearly knocked out from the hit. Orion picks him up by the neck and legs and holds him over his head.

Orion: Thank you Sabu, for letting me use you this whole time. You and that idiot Rena. evil Grin

Orion then rips Sabu in two, sending his blood everywhere. 

Vegeta!

Trunks!

Orion lets the two half's fall to the ground in the pool of blood. Sabu now dead.

Orion: Pitiful. Now then.

Orion looks up at Vegeta with another grin on his face.

Orion: Now that the weak are out of the way, lets say we start this?

Orion begins to power up just like Vegeta.

Orion: This body, is going to do me no good.

At the same time, the other fighters land on the battler field. Trunks begins to explain whats been going on.

Goten: Is..is that Drawers?!

Piccolo: I knew it. Rena is dead…so is Sabu. This guy, this monster…he is pure evil. 

Krillen: He's transforming!

Goten: On no, Drawers!

Trunks: Grrr. There's nothing we can do. Damn it!

Orion: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. HAAA HAAA HAAA HAAA HAA.

Orion begins to grow, the body of Drawers piling off him like dry skin. When he finishes he stands to them. His hair as long as a Super Saiyan 3, still blue. His muscles huge, His eyes blood red. 

Orion: Ahhhh, yes. Perfect, I didn't think id be in this body again. Now then.

Orion looks up at Vegeta, who is not at all shock at the new body of Orion.

Vegeta: If this transformation of yours was supposed to help in anyway, then im afraid you just wasted 5 minutes of my time. 

Orion: Oh, you wait and see. Ha.

Orion looks over at the new arrived group and points his finger at them. He fires a beam straight at Krillen. 

Krillen: ahhhh

Piccolo grabs him and jumps just in time. The beam hits where he was standing cause a blast which sends the others away.

Piccolo: That was to close.

Krillen: Yeah no kidding. Just for once I would like to not be the first one owned in the beginning of a fight. 

Orion: Oh well. Ill deal with them soon enough.

Orion looks back up at Vegeta. He flies up to him slowly and just hovers at the same lever as him. They stare each other down for what seems like an eternity. Then suddenly, they break out in hand to hand combat so matched up that neither land a blow to the other.

Orion: Not bad Vegeta.

Orion talks as they go at it.

Vegeta: I could say the same thing. But don't let it go to your head.

Vegeta grabs one of Orions hands and powers up. He then heads to the ground while still holding his hand and throws him down. Orion catches himself and kicks off the ground right back up at Vegeta, who is still speeding to the ground. Orion smashes his head into Vegeta's which puts both of them into a daze.

Vegeta: D…damn you…..

Orion: ………

Orion is the first to snap out of it and rushes over to Vegeta. He begins to plow hundreds a punches into his gut. Vegeta starts to spit up blood. 

Vegeta: ahh..ahh…ahh..ahh..ahh..ahh..ugh..ahh…

Orion stops and holds a blast to Vegeta's chest. He fires but Vegeta just fazes away and sides kicks Orion in the back of his head. Orion spins around to Vegeta coming at him and giving Orion punches to the gut.

Orion: ahh. Ahh. Ahh.

Orion doesn't take it as much as Vegeta did as he powers up sending Vegeta away.

Orion: Your not going to hurt me like that.

Orion speeds to him and kicks, but Vegeta fazes behind him and punches, but Orion fazes behind Vegeta and goes to elbow him, but Vegeta fazes from that and knees Orion in the temple.

Orion: ahhhhhh

Orion goes crashing down into the ground. 

Vegeta: Now then, let do this.

Vegeta holds up both hands and powers up ki blast in each one. He then starts sending many blasts down at Orion. As he does so, the ground he shoots begins to crumble down and smoke starts to rise from the many explosions.

Piccolo: He's going to destroy this island if he keeps that up.

Goten: no matter. There a lot more islands than this one.

Vegeta: Ha.. Ha..ha..haa.haa.haa.haa.haa.haa.

Vegeta continues to fire down at Orion.

Vegeta: Now then. 

Vegeta holds one hand back and powers up a green blast.

Vegeta: Eat this. FINAL SHINE!!!!

Vegeta fires his final shine attack down at Orion and the entire island blows. When the smoke clears, the island is gone. The others are floating safely away in the distance. There is a massive hole in the ocean that is filling back up with water where Vegeta fired his blast. 

Vegeta: haaaa…….haa…….haaaa……haaaa…..

Vegeta watches the ground smiling. 

Goten: All right, he did it!

Piccolo, who is holding the knocked out body of Tien, smiles too.

Vegeta!

Piccolo: But how?!

Goten: I never sensed him moving from that hole!

18: This is looking bad…

Yamcha: Yeah, no joke.

Vegeta turns out of no where and there, off in the distance is Orion. Standing on another island smiling. 

Orion: Nice. Very nice. Now tell me…what did that poor island ever do to you, huh?

Orion smiles at the shocked expression on Vegeta's face.

Orion: Now, if the warm up is done. Lets get it started. 

The action is never going to end by the looks of things. Vegeta, now super saiyan 4 has proved he can stay up with Orion. But the last attack may have proved that Orion may not have been even trying the whole time. Orion has let out that he has met the hero Tapion 1000 years ago. It turns out that he was the one that sealed him in the Diamond. Can Orion be stopped? His powers has shown no limits up till now. But there may be a chance. Find out next time on DragonBall GU!!! 


End file.
